Tudo que uma Sabaku não Quer
by Musa-sama
Summary: Como toda mulher, ela só queria se profissionalizar e evitar o máximo possível de incomodação, talvez isso não fosse o que qualquer mulher quisesse, mas era só que Sabaku no Temari desejava, mas parece que os seus planos não sairiam como queria. UA


**Notas da Autora**  
_  
Naruto não me pertence..._

Boa Leitura!  


* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A Estudante Sabaku no Temari**

Olhou para o lado de fora da janela, estava uma dia lindo e ela estava presa aqui dentro dessa sala de aula maldita, esperando ansiosa o fim da reunião. Observou as pessoas, todas elas pareciam entediadas, a única animada era a líder da sala, Haruno Sakura que gritava com todos os objetivos da turma, mais precisamente os objetivos que ela queria que a turma alcançasse.  
Da próxima vez não reprovaria naquela matéria, assim não precisava ficar escutando uma criança lhe dar ordens.

- Vocês entenderam? Dentro do calendário do nossa turma, temos uma atividade cultural para realizar no Festival da Wkona Shinobi.

- Alguma ideia Sakura-san? - Olhou a menina que se manifestou, era uma branquela chamada Hyuuga Hinata, achou estranho a atitude dela, normalmente era silenciosa.

- Teatro, vamos realizar alguma peça, o que acham?

- Não quero acabar com o plano de vocês, mas eu não quero passar o semestre decorando falas. - Quem reclamava era Uchiha Sasuke, concordava com ele, não tinha paciência nem para estudar, ficar decorando falas e sendo uma empregada de alguma peça medíocre não era o objetivo de sua vida.

- Então terão que mudar de ideia logo. - Ela parecia meio constrangida de falar isso. - Nossa turma ou faz isso ou terá que fazer um café com roupas estranhas para chamar clientes.

Houve cochichos pela sala, usar saia curta e ficar rebolando enquanto trabalhava como garçonete também não era nada interessante, os dois teria que usar roupa de empregada de qualquer forma. Completamente irritante.

- Então ficamos com a peça, eu posso escrevê-la. - Olhei a morena que dizia isso, Mitsashi Tenten, desde quando ela tinha capacidade pra escrever peças de teatro?

- Tudo combinado então, quando tivermos a peça escrita, voltamos a esse assunto e toda a turma terá que participar de alguma forma. - E a mandona já voltou a coordenar a reunião da Sala. Ser aluna era um tédio.

Terminou a reunião, levantou-se pegou a sua mochila, jogando-a pelas costas e caminhou até a porta, mas foi interrompida.

- Temari, é a sua vez de limpar a sala. - Suspirou, da próxima vez entrava em uma universidade que não tivesse regras tão excêntricas, custava contratar alguém para limpar as salas? Mas não, o diretor Hatake Kakashi achava que o trabalho duro tinha que vir desde as coisas pequenas até os estudos.

- Okay. - Peguei a vassoura que a Sakura me entregava e comecei a limpeza ao lado de mais alguns infelizes selecionados.

Não conhecia ninguém ali, se sentia totalmente isolada. Mas quem era ela afinal pra conhecer alguém? Pelo que ela mesma sabia, o seu nome era Sabaku no Temari, vinte e três anos, loira natural de olhos verdes escuros, estava no 4º semestre de Gestão em Turismo e no semestre passado havia pegado uma cadeira optativa para completar a sua carga horária.  
Decidiu pela disciplina de Conhecimento das Artes que lhe parecia interessante para o seu currículo, mas não imaginava que a infeliz disciplina seria ministrada pela maldita professora Yuuhi Kurenai, como resultado ela rodou e todos os seus amigos que estavam com ela nessa cadeira passaram. Não é que fosse burra nem nada do tipo, mas odiava ter que fazer certas coisas tão calmamente, tinha a impulsividade dentro de si e isso não agradou a professora que dizia que a calma era a base da arte.  
Agora ela estava refazendo a disciplina para não ficar com uma marca negativa no histórico, tentando ao máximo se controlar para não ser impulsiva, mas a aula já a estava levando ao tédio extremo.  
Guardou a vassoura e caminhou para o pátio interno, não tinha tempo de voltar para casa agora, logo a cadeira da noite começaria e essa era obrigatória, se faltasse ou chegasse atrasada, o professor Maito Gai a faria recitar todo o alfabeto fonético internacional de turismo na frente de todos e isso era um saco. Alfa,Bravo,Charlie, só de pensar já estava dando dor de cabeça.  
Decidiu comprar um sanduíche na lanchonete Anko's Bar e descansar a cabeça até ver alguém conhecido.

- Têm sanduíche de quê hoje, Anko?

- Frango, Carne, Misto e Salada.

- Me vê um de carne, esse vai ser o meu jantar. - Suspirei, pegando a carteira na mochila.

- Aula com a Kurenai-sama de novo? - Ela me olhou compreensiva, Anko além de ter um bar, cursava o 5º semestre de Relações Internacionais.

- Sim e reunião no fim da aula, além disso era a minha vez da limpeza. - Será que estava óbvio que ela estava reclamando? Além disso precisava procurar o professor Momochi Zabuza, pois tinha dúvidas em relação ao projeto que estavam desenvolvendo. Faria isso no intervalo.

- Pegue, fica 35 pesos. - Entregou o valor informado e pegou o sanduíche, sentando-se sozinha. - Obrigada, Anko.

Abriu um livro enquanto esperava alguma alma viva, Sociologia do Turismo de Jost Krippendorf, folheou-o despreocupadamente, tomando cuidado para os farelos do pão não sujarem o livro da biblioteca. O esquema dele da configuração do turismo era interessante, mas muito humanista comparada a outros.

- Estudando Temari-san? - Não ergui a cabeça para saber quem era.

- Senta aí Haku, viu o professor Zabuza hoje? - Sorriu para o rapaz, todos sabiam que eles eram namorados, não era segredo ou coisa assim, mas ele sempre corava quando falavam sobre o professor.

- Ele ficou o dia todo por aqui, não o viu? - Haku cursava o segundo semestre de Artes, havia estudado com ele semestre anterior, mas ele também havia passado, Kurenai devia ter gostado muito dela, para deixá-la solitária no meio daqueles esquisitos.

- Cheguei somente a tarde e estava na aula da Kurenai-sensei até então. - Fechei o livro, não estava afim de estudar. Até porque a aula de hoje não tinha nada haver com Teoria. Gestão de Eventos era a cara do Maito-sensei que só pensava em métodos de como promover a maior felicidade possível aos convidados.

- Hmm, e como anda a aula? Mais fácil?

- Nem me fale, esse ano tem o festival e a turma fará um teatro, Mitsashi Tenten vai fazer a peça escrita, conhece ela?

- Ah sim, ela faz Literatura e suas derivações Artísticas comigo. Mas ela não é de Letras?

- Nem sei, para mim todos são completos desconhecidos.

- Você continua mesma, vamos logo, tenho a Shizune-sensei hoje. - Ele fez uma cara contrariada. - Por que ela pegou História da Arte se a especialização dela é Expressões Corporais?

- A especialização dela pode ser essa, mas o curso dela de graduação dela foi Artes Cênicas e Licenciatura em Artes Visuais não?

- Que seja, O Zabuza-san sempre diz que eu tenho que parar de reclamar, pois muitos queriam estar no meu lugar. - Ele deu um sorriso suave e fez uma cara emburrada logo em seguida. - Mas eu simplesmente não consigo.

- É, pode ser. - Espiou dentro da sala do garoto, a professora Ai Shizune era uma boa professora, não era tão rígida como Kurenai, mas era extremamente detalhista, devia fazer apenas uma fase da história da arte ter tantas fontes quanto o curso de história consulta em um semestre inteiro.

- Vou indo Temari. - Ele acenou para Sakura, essa garota estava em todo o lugar que via, não devia sair da universidade de tão nerd. Ela não tinha vida não?

- Até. - Saiu em direção a sua própria sala que ficava em frente. Entrou e sentou-se no fundo da sala.

- Temari-chan, como anda a vida? - O garoto que sorria era Uzumaki Naruto, também estava no quarto semestre do curso de Gestão em Turismo, assim como ela, mas era mais novo, vinte e um.

- Corrida Naruto, alguma novidade interessante? - O garoto era o líder da turma, havia pego esse cargo por causa da tão falada Sakura que era líder do 2º semestre de Artes.

- O curso vai ficar responsável por toda a organização do festival desse ano. Inclusive da festa, Gai-sensei vai falar mais sobre isso hoje, estava todo empolgado na reunião de ontem.

- Eu imagino, mas precisaremos dividir tarefas com os outros cinco semestres, então acho que não precisaremos nos esforçar tanto.

- Mesmo assim a festa será ótima, poderemos trazer aquela banda nova que faz sucesso, como se chama mesmo? Astrit? Astroc? - A animação toda se perdeu rapidamente, enquanto ele se esforçava para pensar o nome da nova bandinha de sucesso. Suspirei. Mais trabalho a vista.

- Astro-Reis Naruto. - Ele sorriu e quase deu um salto de felicidade. - Mas por quê eles?

- Deidara-san faz parte da banda, disse que poderia conseguir nos encaixar nos shows.

- Como se eles tivessem turnê ou algo do tipo, eles ficaram famosos por causa da internet. - Ele pareceu considerar a minha resposta, mas já voltou a falar animado sobre toda a organização do evento mais esperado da Universidade Wkona Shinobi. O Festival de Verão Wkona Shinobi.

X-X-X-X-X

Andava rapidamente para casa, o seu irmão a frente, pois não gostava de andar com ninguém, ele também era da universidade, mas do curso de História, nem sabia o que ele estava fazendo a noite por lá, o seu curso tinha as aulas de manhã.  
Estava a uma rua do apartamento quando de repente lembrou-se, não havia falado com o professor Zabuza, o que faria agora? Precisava terminar o relatório para amanhã. Pegou o celular e discou o número do Haku, se ele estivesse com o professor conseguiria as informações. Ele atendeu.

- Haku, aqui é a Temari.

- Temari, algum problema?

- Por acaso, você está com o professor aí? - Sentiu-se culpada por estar perturbando nesse horário. - E desculpe incomodá-los.

- Er... sem problema, mas ele já saiu daqui, tinha uma reunião no outro campus amanhã. - Sentiu o seu chão desmoronar, o que faria? - Mas se for sobre a sua dúvida, eu comentei com ele e ele me deu algumas coisas que irão lhe ajudar.

- Sério Haku-kun? - Amava aquele garoto, ele era a solução dos seus problemas quase sempre. - eu te amo sabia?

- Antes ou depois de eu ter ficado com o seu ex-namorado?

- Antes e depois, o Kabuto sempre teve um lado meio bi... - Posso ir buscar?

- Sim, mas traz o pen drive, lembra onde é a minha república não?

- Lembro sim, até depois – Desliguei o telefone, já estava em casa, o Haku morava a duas quadras em uma república masculina, apesar de que ele só era encontrado lá, quando Zabuza estava viajando. - Gaara, vou no Haku.

- Traz o meu CD do Rammstein com o Sasuke. - Olhou o irmão pela janela. Era um mal educado.

- E por favor não existe? - Comentei sarcástica.

- E lembra o Neji de me devolver o livro do Focault.

- Para isso você pode ligar. - Virei a cara e continuei em direção aquela baderna que chamavam se república, que irmão abusado que eu tinha e semestre que vem Kankurou também ia começar o curso de Artes, estava perdida.

Olhou o pequeno prédio de dois andares, logo a frente, tinha a cor branca meio descascado, o primeiro andar era da dona Yamata Aiano e o segundo andar fora alugado para os meninos. Havia ido apenas uma vez lá fazer um trabalho com Haku, mas não lhe restava dúvidas que continuava tão bagunçado como antes. O quarto do garoto, na época, era o único organizado, não sabia se era porque ela pretendia ir lá ou porque era naturalmente assim. O resto da casa era uma bagunça total em que moravam oito pessoas. Como conseguiam, isso ela não entendia.  
Tocou a campainha, a delicada senhora Aiano atendeu sorrindo.

- Minha querida, veio visitar os meninos? - Sorri, ela tratava eles como crianças, e não pelas pragas que eram.

- Sim, o Haku está me esperando.

- Entre, entre. - Ela me deu passagem para passar e eu subi as escadas velhas e sinuosas para o segundo andar. Abrindo o alçapão e entrando. Uchiha Sasuke do curso de Letras estava olhando televisão com Hyuuga Neji, colega do Gaara e outros rapazes que nem lembrava o nome. Ouviu a voz do Haku na cozinha.

- Tenten, chega aí, estou fazendo o jantar.

- Sou a Temari, Haku. - O que ele estava fazendo confundindo os nomes?

- Ah, é que eu to esperando a Tenten também . - Ele apareceu na porta, estava com um avental rosa de tubarão e batendo alguma coisa em um pote. - Como chegou tão rápido?

Ignorei os rapazes que estavam vidrados no filme de ninjas e caminhei até a cozinha. O Haku estava acompanhado do Lee e do Naruto que dividiam alguns bolinhos de chuva, provavelmente feitos pelo Haku.

- Eu só vim caminhando e pensando na vida...

- Pensando no quê? Não temos nada para fazer no curso. - Naruto estava de boca cheia, tentando falar.

- Você pode não ter, mas eu tenho o projeto da Exposição de Arte no Museu Municipal.

- Será semana esse fim de semana não é Temari-san?

- Uhum Lee e tenho que enviar o relatório amanhã, vou virar a noite para terminá-lo.

- Falando nisso, pode pegá-lo no meu quarto, está no desktop do notebook com o nome Temari. É toda a pasta. - Ele falou isso sem me encarar, abriu o forno e comentou. - As pizzas caseiras estão quase prontas.

- O Zabuza tem muita sorte de ter você cozinhando para ele Haku-kun. - Mentalmente eu concordei com Naruto, ela não tinha a mínima capacidade de cozinhar algo além de ovo frito. Apesar de estar aprendendo um pouco nos últimos meses. O Haku corou com o elogio do Naruto.

Caminhou até o quarto do amigo e encontrou tudo perfeitamente organizado, ele realmente parecia ser uma pessoa extremamente perfeccionista, pelo menos para as suas coisas. Olhou mais atentamente, havia apenas uma coisa desorganizada, uma cama para ser mais exata. Andou até essa cama beliche e espiou, havia um homem dormindo nela, estava deitado de barriga pra baixo e o rosto estava virado em sua direção a centímetros de si mesma. Tinha os cabelos castanhos soltos despojadamente, achou estranho ele estar dormindo com a luz ligada, mas ignorou o fato, abaixou-se e pegou o notebook do Haku, pegou os dados com o pendrive e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair, mas ouviu uma voz.

- Aproveita e desliga a luz então . - Corou, será que ele vira ela indo espiá-lo? Mas mesmo assim, quem pensava que era pra mandar nela daquele jeito? Abriu de novo a porta, o garoto nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de abrir os olhos. - Vamos, Haku, eu não quero mais estudar hoje. - Teve que sorrir, o retardado não havia percebido que era ela. Desligou a luz e saiu do quarto, voltando a cozinha. Que rapaz estranho era aquele.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Hey o/

Tive essa ideia agora, após entrar pro FC ShikaTema, achei que seria interessante uma fic com foco em um só casal. Pretendo fazê-la ser pequena para não me perder em inúmeros capítulos e nunca mais terminar. Me baseei na minha realidade para poder escrevê-la. Espero que gostem!

Musa-sama ;*


End file.
